


Орион

by kotokoshka



Series: Созвездия [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), Cousin Incest, Erik is a Troll, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Canon, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Т'Чалла медленно подходит к нему и поглаживает теплую грудь, чувствуя бугорки шрамов, рассыпанных по коже, и большой шрам, оставленный его клинком.Их глаза встречаются, и сердце Эрика под его пальцами начинает биться громко и сильно.Т'Чалла вздыхает, когда Альфа наклоняется к его шее и вздыхает мягкий аромат Марокканских роз (со слов Шури он пахнет именно так).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Orion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714299) by [yellow_crayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/pseuds/yellow_crayon). 



> Потрясающий красивый омегаверс - и ебля, и романтика, и mpeg, и ангст - все, что душа пожелает!  
> Существуют еще сиквел и приквел, написанные позже основной истории, их я тоже переведу.

Приливы жара начинаются в полдень, и к тому моменту, как над Вакандой оседает ночь, Т’Чалла под одеждой весь покрылся потом. Шури замечает испарину, усеивающую его лоб, несмотря на то, что ночь довольно прохладная. Уголки губ Шури сердито дергаются.

— Ты забыл взять подавители. — Она мягко журит его, и у Т’Чаллы нет никаких сил держать на лице маску сурового короля, не перед сестрой же строить из себя сурового правителя. Когда сестра уводит его в лабораторию, чтобы сделать уколы, которые снимут лихорадку, он даже не сопротивляется.

— Рубашку снимай, — командует Шури, махнув шприцом. Когда Т’Чалла снимает одежду, она морщит нос от неприятного запаха, но молчит. Но если пот она вынести может, то от вида множества укусов на его горле, прямо, под ожерельем Черной Пантеры, Шури отводит глаза, потому что не знает, куда смотреть. Эти следы такие же насмешливые и наглые, как человек, который их оставил.

— Не надо, — предостерегающе говорит Т’Чалла. Шури возмущенно фыркает. Медицинские технологии Ваканды продвинуты достаточно, чтобы без следа удалить все следы связи между королем и Эриком Киллмонгером, но Т’Чалла всегда любил наказывать сам себя.

— Ты вообще никогда не жалеешь об этом? — вместо этого спрашивает она, поднося холодную иглу к его животу и делая первый укол. Нужно будет повторить процедуру через двадцать четыре часа, но даже одна доза снимет обострение жара.

— Это моя вина, а не его, — напоминает Т’Чалла. — У меня не было подавителей, когда мы ездили в Вену, а после гибели отца стало только хуже. Я первый начал.

Ну, технически они начали оба одновременно, но Шури не нужно знать таких незначительных деталей.

— Позвони, если понадоблюсь. — Шури все еще неодобрительно хмурится, но в ее глазах прыгают смешинки. — Я сказала персоналу положить кое-что интересное в твой «набор первой помощи», проверь, как они работают, а потом скажи мне.

Стоит Т’Чалле ухватить сестру за ухо, как она сразу же принимается визжать.

— Не говори так с королем, — серьезно говорит он, безуспешно борясь с жаром.

— Теперь ты корчишь правителя. — Шури закатывает глаза. — Тоска какая.

Покачав головой, Т’Чалла быстро выходит из лаборатории Шури, пытаясь выбросить из головы мысли, которые упрямо текут в сторону раздраженному и злому Альфе, запертому в казематах Ваканды.

***

 

— Куда ты собираешься так поздно?

От голоса Окойе Т’Чалла непроизвольно вытягивается по струнке. В таком состоянии он особенно остро чувствует устрашающее присутствие Альфы.

— За вторым уколом к Шури, — спокойно отвечает Т’Чалла.

— Тебе не нужна еще одна доза, требуется выждать еще тринадцать часов. Т’Чалла, куда ты идешь? Теперь скажи правду.

Т’Чалла молчит, Окойе с шипением выдыхает и зло говорит:

— Ты идешь к нему?

— Нет.

— Ты отвратительный лжец.

— Мне нужно…

— Тебе не нужен член чужака, узурпировавшего твой трон и издевавшегося над королевской семьей! — яростно бросает Окойе, но тут же смягчается и продолжает уже более мягким голосом. — Я знаю, ты хочешь покаяться за поступки отца, но это не тот способ, мой Король.

— Окойе, ты совершенно права. Он мне не нужен, я его хочу. — Т’Чалла смотрит ей в глаза, и на этот раз Окойе отворачивается. — Я могу притворяться перед своим народом и своей страной, но сейчас у меня нет на это сил.

Окойе вздыхает. Т’Чалла поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но она его останавливает, грустно улыбаясь.

— Стой. Я приведу его. Не нужно идти в тюремные камеры, Ваше Высочество.

Т’Чалла терзает зубами нижнюю губу и благодарно стискивает ее руку.

— Хорошо.

***

 

Т’Чалла чует запах Эрика прежде, чем видит.

Эрик Стивенс пахнет морем, соленым влажным ветром, дикой свободой. Т’Чалла вдруг вспоминает их первый раз — слепящую белизну улыбки Альфы, ощущение его тяжелого тела, теплую ладонь на спине. Эрик напомнил Т’Чалле о доме и позже, той ночью, он ненадолго оставил бремя обязанностей лидера страны и потерялся в удовольствиях, которые способно подарить человеческое тело. Он был, мягко говоря, потрясен до глубины души тем, что чувствовал в тот день, когда увидел Эрика перед собой в качестве претендента на трон, хранящего их интимный секрет, который стал всеобщим достоянием за считаные минуты.

— Похоже, кому-то захотелось жесткой ебли, — с мстительной радостю припечатывает Эрик. Т’Чалла знает, что это всего лишь прикрытие. Он видел обиженного ребенка под оболочкой грубого человека, когда Эрик плакал, смотря на огненный закат.

Раздается смачный удар, и Эрик надсадно хрипит.

— Окойе, хватит! — рявкает Т’Чалла. Сердце в груди вылетает, тело снова покрывается потом, несмотря на тонкую одежду. Кажется, что ничто в мире не способно удержать Т’Чаллу от запаха Эрика Стивенса.

Он медленно спускается по лестнице, чувствуя влагу между ног, которая вот-вот начнет причинять неудобство, и тому моменту, как он оказывается перед связанным Альфой, бешеный взгляд внешне спокойного Эрика наглухо прикован к нему.

— Оставьте нас, — приказывает он Дора Миладж. Женщины-Альфы недовольно ворчат, их инстинкты идут вразрез с его требованием, а с природой бороться трудно.

— Не заставляйте меня повторять, — хмуро добавляет Эрик. — Не слышали, что он сказал? Шевелитесь, сучки.

— Держи язык за зубами, убийца! — рычит Айо, поднимая копье, но Эрик даже в ее сторону не смотрит. Т’Чалла предостерегающе зыркает на него и подходит к Окойе, которая недовольно скалится, кажется, что от вида мужчины-Альфы она сейчас сотрет свои зубы в порошок. Т’Чалла чувствует, как на него смотрит Эрик, как его ноздри расширяются от запаха, а глаза жадно облизывают его спину. Но стоит охране окружить короля, Киллмонгер демонстративно смотрит в потолок.

— Хватит, — терпеливо говорит Т’Чалла начинающей закипать Окойе. Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза и низким голосом продолжает: — Я сам справлюсь. Уходите сейчас же, это все плохо кончится.

Анека, самая молодая из Дора Миладж, выглядит удивленной его словами. Т’Чалла предупреждающе исподлобья глядит на нее, но без толку.

— Он… очень красивый самец, объективно говоря, — заявляет она под уничтожающими взглядами своих напарниц. — Повеселитесь, мой король.

— Анека! — хором шипят женщины. Анека смущается, а Т’Чалла фыркает. Наконец Анеку уводят напарницы, оставляя их с Эриком в покое.

— Как дела? — отвратное американское приветствие. Эрик снова бросает ему вызов, да еще и ухмыляется.

Т’Чалла не понимал, почему Рамонда сравнила его с маленьким мальчиком, который тянет за косички девочек, когда они заперли Эрика в камере, но теперь это вдруг обретает смысл. Само собой, мать решения Т’Чаллы не одобрила и не одобряет до сих пор.

— Раны зажили? — тихо спрашивает он, упорно отказываясь опускаться до уровня Эрика.

— Сам проверь, — ухмыляется Эрик, облизывая взглядом Т’Чаллу.

— Проверю, — честно говорит он, чувствуя приятный укол триумфа, когда видит неприкрытое замешательство Эрика. Он медленно подходит к нему и поглаживает теплую грудь, чувствуя бугорки шрамов, рассыпанных по коже, и большой шрам, оставленный его клинком.

Их глаза встречаются, и сердце Эрика под его пальцами начинает биться громко и сильно.  
Т’Чалла вздыхает, когда Альфа наклоняется к его шее и вдыхает мягкий аромат Марокканских роз (со слов Шури он пахнет именно так).

— Хочешь мой член, котенок? — шепотом говорит Эрик, прикусывая мочку его уха и намеренно толкаясь бедрами вперед. — Поэтому ты заставил своих ведьм связать меня и притащить сюда?

— Да, — шепчет Т’Чалла, гулко сглатывая. Признаваясь в этом, он не чувствует никакого стыда. На лице Эрика мелькает что-то уязвимое, идущее вразрез с его привычным напором, но Т’Чалла ловит это выражение и гладит его по щеке.

— Не прячься от меня, не сейчас, — бормочет он, смотря Эрику прямо в глаза.

— Ненавижу тебя, — хрипло рыкает Киллмонгер, но они оба знают, что это лишь пустые слова, за которыми нет сердца, лишь хрупкая маска, призванная защитить израненную душу внутри.

— Знаю, — говорит Т’Чалла, расстегивая одежду Эрика, оголяя его кожу. Скользя подушечками пальцев по выпуклым шрамам, он чувствует тяжелый взгляд наблюдающего за ним Альфы. — Я не могу изменить прошлое, но могу повлиять на будущее, чтобы у маленьких мальчиков и девочек, таких как Н’Джадака, был дом, куда они могут вернуться.

— Ты не имеешь права называть меня этим именем! — рычит Эрик, одним движением разрывая веревки, стягивающие его ноги. Т’Чалла поднимается и идет к постели, пропустив его перед собой.

— Ты должен был позволить мне сдохнуть, — горько говорит Эрик.

— В отличие от тебя, я эгоист.

— Он самый, — гогочет Эрик и, неотрывно глядя на Т’Чаллу, падает спиной на постель, раздвигая ноги и непристойно ухмыляясь. — Давай, бери, что хочешь, котенок. Сядь на мой член, как жаждущая сучка.

— Иногда я забываю, как грубы американцы, — вздыхает Т’Чалла, сбрасывая одежду и седлая бедра Эрика.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Т’Чалла высвобождает его член и смотрит этим своим невозмутимым взглядом, Эрик едва ли не рычит от нетерпения. Он с демонстративной агрессией вскидывает бедра вверх, пальцы Т’Чаллы хватают его за дреды и тянут голову назад, обнажая след от укуса на гладкой линии горла. В этом движении —  _сила_. У Эрика подскакивает пульс. Смотря прямо в темные глаза Т’Чаллы, он специально снова толкается вверх, скабрезно улыбаясь от ощущения влажности между ног короля. Т’Чалла слабо вздыхает, закрывает глаза и слепо шарит руками по своей груди.  
  
Когда рука Т’Чаллы соскальзывает ниже, а потом и вовсе проникает в анус, растягивая —  _Эрик знает, насколько тугое кольцо горячих мышц_ , — ему внезапно становится трудно дышать. Он будто завороженный наблюдает за тем, как Т’Чалла готовит себя для него, а затем, не разрывая зрительного контакта, сжимает его член у основания и направляет в себя.  
  
 — Блядь, — беззвучно матерится Эрик, когда раскаленное влажное тепло наконец туго сжимается вокруг его члена. Внезапный оргазм застает Т’Чаллу врасплох, а когда из его задницы буквально течет смазка, прямо по члену Эрика, пачкая простыни, Киллмонгер не сдерживает стона.  
  
 — Нравится, да? — смеется он, качая головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы прогнать заклубившийся в мозгу туман похоти.  
  
Т’Чалла прижимается к нему, его сбитое дыхание щекочет короткие волоски на шее Эрика. Все еще немного дрожа от неожиданного оргазма, Т’Чалла приподнимается и снова насаживается на член Эрика со вздохом удовольствия. Темп безумно медленный, и вскоре Эрик снова нетерпеливо дергает наручники, желая как можно скорее освободиться и трахнуть свою омегу должным образом, заставить его визжать и пищать, как маленький котенок, Кто он есть на самом деле.  
  
 — Развяжи меня, котенок. Ты же хочешь, чтобы я заставил тебя кричать, давай. Я знаю, что ты хочешь. — Он дышит прямо в ухо Т’Чаллы, довольно вздрагивая, когда омега замирает. За эту длинную паузу Т’Чалла поглаживает длинными мозолистыми пальцами скулы и челюсть Эрика. Он не понимает, что ищет король, но когда тот наклоняется и прикасается к его губам нежным, робким поцелуем, наручники вокруг запястий Эрика разъединяются, освобождая его руки.  
  
В одно мгновение он оказывается на ногах, одной рукой прижимая к себе задницу Т’Чаллы, а другой стискивая его шею. Со всего размаху он пришпиливает омегу к ближайшей стене и начинает трахать его всерьез. Т’Чалла давит в себе шокированный вздох, не отрываясь от губ Эрика, но его ноги непроизвольно сжимаются вокруг его талии Киллмонгера, а руки цепляются за шею.  
  
Эрик доводит короля до второго оргазма за считаные минуты. Т’Чалла почти плачет, когда его тело захватывает экстаз, выгибается назад, отчаянно дергается, стараясь увернуться от Эрика, потому что его тело сверхчувствительное. Эрик дергает его за ноги, заставляя принимать себя. Т’Чалла бьется головой об стену, его сперма блестит жемчужно-белым между их телами.  
  
Вытащив член, Эрик замечает явное отсутствие формирующегося узла и хмурится. Он еще не кончил, но обычно к этому времени узел уже должен начинать появляться, если только…  
  
— Ты на подавителях? — спрашивает он у Т’Чаллы, который все еще бессильно висит в его объятиях и тяжело дышит. Его удовлетворение и облегчение ощущаются физически.  
  
— Хм, — издает он членораздельный звук и прижимается к шее Эрика.  
  
 _Отсутствие течки и узла, вкупе с низкими шансами на беременность._  Вообще-то, Т’Чалла на таблетках, поэтому Эрика не особо волнует вопрос предохранения.  
  
— Хочешь продолжить, котенок? — спрашивает Эрик.  
  
— Кровать наверху, — шепчет Т’Чалла, обнимая Эрика всеми конечностями, как цепкое животное. Закатив глаза и бормоча об испорченных королевских ублюдках, Эрик поднимает его и несет вверх по парадной лестнице. Он следует прямо за тонким шлейфом запаха Т’Чаллы и без особых проблем находит королевскую спальню.  
  
Как только Эрик видит кольца, лежащие на комоде, в его груди появляется тугой неприятный комок. Т’Чалла забрал кольцо отца Эрика в тот день, когда они сражались, похитил единственное напоминание, которое осталось Эрику об отце. Он забрал его так же, как и всё остальное. Т’Чалла надел свое кольцо на цепочку Эрика, позволив двум идентичным полоскам вибраниума соприкоснуться. Сквозь туманную дымку возбуждения внутри Эрика поднимается волна тошнотворного гнева, он бросает Т’Чаллу на мягкую роскошную постель и смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
  
 _Маленький принц, у которого было все, и он, брошенный, прямо как труп отца, который оставили гнить в Окленде._  
  
Эрик больше не хочет и не может смотреть на лицо Т’Чаллы из-за его распахнутых глаз с почти детским выражением. Невинный, любимый всеми и не тронутый горем. Это могло быть у Эрика, если бы Т’Чака не отобрал у него все. Теперь в сердце Эрика больше нет места для ласки и чувств, остался лишь гнев — бесконечный и всепоглощающий.  
  
Эрик спихивает омегу на колени, грубо хватается за его бедра и трется членом о его мокрую дырку. Зацепившись взглядом за сверкающие на комоде полоски колец, он резко вставляет до самых яиц, ухмыльнувшись под сиплый вскрик Т’Чаллы. Он задает непозволительно резкий темп, неприличные звуки их встречающихся тел и хлюпающей смазки разрывают тишину благочестивой королевской спальни.  
  
 _Думал, что похоронишь меня, как моего старика, да?_ — думает он, варварски вбиваясь в распростертое на его коленях тело Т’Чаллы под его приглушенные звуки   
чужого удовольствия. От естественной смазки омеги брюки Эрика промокли насквозь.  
  
 _Но у тебя не вышло, старый ублюдок. Я вернулся, и твой золотой мальчик корчится подо мной, как течная сука. Теперь он мой, дядя. И больше ничей._  
  
Эрик хватает Т’Чаллу за волосы и тянет назад, специально делая еще больнее.  
  
— Покричи для меня, братец.  
  
Король застывает под ним, его взгляд слепо шарит по комнате, пока не натыкается на чертовы кольца. Эрик видит, как на его лице борются жгучий стыд и желание, а потом рывком скидывает Т’Чаллу с себя, валит на постель, раздвигает его ноги и медленно вводит член в горячую тесноту, где так влажно. Эрик видит, как блестят горошины слез в уголках глаз Т’Чаллы, и он не может отказать себе в удовольствии с показной медлительностью собрать их языком.  
  
— Что бы сейчас сказал Т’Чака о своем драгоценном сыночке? — прижимаясь яйцами к мокрой промежности Т’Чаллы, насмешливо рычит Эрик. — Который умоляет, чтобы его выебли.  
  
— Не надо… — почти рыдает Т’Чалла, но его тело так туго обхватывает член Эрика, что его стоны — чистой воды блеф.  
  
— Скажи это, скажи, что любишь мой член, Т’Чалла, — шепчет Эрик, зубами впиваясь в метку на шее короля и с удивлением чувствуя, как запах омеги внезапно усиливается, а знакомый зуд и желание повязать и оплодотворить — чертовы природные инстинкты — хлесткими пружинами раскручиваются у него в голове.  
  
Он же под таблетками, нет?  
  
Основание члена Эрика вдруг начинает набухать — все сильнее и сильнее с каждым глубоким толчком.  
  
— Скажи это, — рычит он, — иначе я повяжу тебя и накачаю спермой, братец. Ты же не хочешь этого, да? Незаконнорожденного наследника престола.  _Что подумает королева о своем любимом сыне…_  
  
Эрик едва успевает договорить, как оказывается уложенным на лопатки — вспышка гнева с глазах Т’Чаллы переходит в грубую силу — он активирует наручники, которые тут же пришпиливают Эрика к изголовью постели. Неотрывно глядя на искаженного яростью лицо разъяренного Альфы, Т’Чалла намеренно опускается на его член — до самого конца, принимая в себя узел.  
  
Эрик матерится, хватая ртом воздух.  _Как же жарко…_  
  
— Я проявил к тебе максимум вежливости, а ты швыряешь мне ее в лицо, Н’Джадака. Моему терпению есть предел, — говорит Т’Чалла. Теперь мягкая податливая Омега уступила место свирепому королю Ваканды.  
  
— Ты спрашиваешь, нравится ли мне твой член? — Т’Чалла хватает Эрика за челюсть, плавно покачиваясь на его члене. — Да, иначе тебя бы здесь не было.  
  
— Че-ерт! — смеется впечатленный Эрик. — А я уж было подумал, что ты не способен злиться, о мудрый и великий правитель.  
  
— Заткнись! — свой приказ Т’Чалла выполняет сам, грубо целуя Эрика в губы. Тот посмеивается сквозь поцелуй, но его смешки превращаются в стоны, когда омега начинает ускоряться.  
  
— Вставай, хватит, я сейчас… — Т’Чалла зажимает ему рот, игнорируя предупреждением.  
  
— Ты ебаный контрол… — Эрик снова пытается говорить, но бесполезно. Т’Чалла сгребает в кулак его дреды, дергает голову в сторону и кусает в шею — знак чертовой случки, и тут Эрик кончает, так сильно, будто его разорвало тротиловой бомбой. Бедра непроизвольно дергаются, член входит в задницу Т’Чаллы так глубоко, что уже поздно сдавать назад.  
  
Узел быстро набухает, Т’Чалла тяжело дышит, навалившись всем телом на Эрика. Мышцы его ануса сжимают член, не выпуская. Отдышавшись, Т’Чалла улыбается, как сытый кот, и немного трется носом о шею Эрика — о то место, где оставил метку.  
  
— Ты сошел с ума, — констатирует Эрик, с осторожным любопытством глядя на Т’Чаллу.  
Т’Чалла просто приподнимает бровь, так снисходительно, что Эрику кажется — он снова четвероклассник, которого отругали за подглядывание за девушками в юбках.  
  
Т’Чалла берет с комода кольца и под пристальным взглядом Эрика надевает одно ему на палец.  
  
— Это не мое.  
  
— Знаю, — веско говорит Т’Чалла, надевая кольцо отца Эрика на свой палец. — Пока ты не будешь готов, я оставлю кольцо дяди себе.  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Эрик, потирая раздраженные запястья — он даже не понял, когда Т’Чалла его освободил. Ему некуда бежать, он повязан со своей омегой, поэтому он просто гладит Т’Чаллу по бедрам, что, судя по довольному мурчанию, ему нравится.  
  
Т’Чалла не отвечает, лишь устраивается поудобнее и закрывает глаза.  
  
— Хватит болтать. Отдохну и можно будет повторить.  
  
Эрик хмурится.  
  
— Ты же на таблетках? Я не готов стать папочкой, и ты тоже.  
  
Неудивительно, что Т’Чалла не удостаивает его ответом.


	3. Chapter 3

Киллмонгер лежит в одних боксерах и растянутой футболке, когда Шури приходит к нему в камеру. Он устроился перед огромным экраном и играет в какой-то шутер от первого лица. Нет никаких сомнений, что эта игрушка — еще одна попытка брата подружиться со своим социопатичным кузеном, вряд ли за этим есть какая-то другая подоплека.  
  
Шури видела, как вспыхнула ухмылка на лице Киллмонгера, когда Т’Чалла два дня назад пришел в лабораторию. Он так сильно учуял ее брата, что она почувствовала изменение запаха Эрика через весь зал. Дора Миладж, сопровождавшая Эрика обратно в камеру, выглядела злой, а когда Шури спросила об этому Т’Чаллу, тот смутился и отказался обсуждать эту тему.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь, принцесса? — спрашивает Киллмонгер, даже не удосуживаясь повернуться.  
  
— Поговорить с тобой. — Шури щелчком браслета выключает телевизор, оставляя их в тишине. Киллмонгер отбрасывает в сторону джойстик и медленно поднимается с кровати.  
  
— Я вообще-то играл.  
  
— Это  _серьезный_ разговор, — цедит Шури, стараясь не выдать свое волнение. Часть ее уверена, что Киллмонгер видит, как бешено стучит ее пульс. Эрик щурится, качает головой и через секунду перепрыгивает белый кожаный диван, пришпиливает Шури к стене и давит предплечьем ей на трахею, выбивая из нее весь воздух.  
  
— Я тебя слушаю, крошка, — ухмыляется Эрик. — Говори.  
  
Шури отчаянно царапает его лицо и шею, пытаясь вдохнуть через сдавленное горло. Она впервые так близко видит Эрика — его глаза золотисто-янтарные, как шкура гепарда под ярким африканским солнцем. Затем Киллмонгер разжимает пальцы, и Шури судорожно отскакивает как можно дальше.  
  
— Расслабься принцесса, не напрягайся, — говорит Эрик, все еще ухмыляясь и поднимая руки в мирном жесте.  
  
Шури кашляет и массирует онемевшую шею. Злобно глядя на альфу своего брата, она выпаливает:  
  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, и ты сделаешь все, что я скажу.  
  
— Да с чего бы? — спрашивает Эрик, складывая руки на груди.  
  
— Потому что, — теперь ее очередь ухмыляться, когда Киллмонгер вздрагивает от неприятного укола в области шеи, куда она прикрепила маленький трекер во время их короткой стычки. — Если ты этого не сделаешь, эта маленькая штука шарахнет тебя током. Попробуешь?  
  
— Неплохо. — Он смотрит на нее почти с уважением. — Что ты хочешь?  
  
Не обращая внимания на стучащее сердце, Шури продолжает:  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог спасти моего брата. Его секретную поездку в Лондон раскрыли, Т’Чаллу похитила террористическая группировка.  
  
— А где была стая его волчиц?  
  
— Их тяжело ранили во время взрыва, — говорит Шури, ненавидя себя за то, что она решилась прийти к нему. Но у нее нет выбора, половина Дора Миладж еще прикована к постели. — Прошло почти тридцать шесть часов с момента похищения. Я не могу просто сидеть и ничего не делать, пока они мучают моего брата. Я знаю, что смогу найти его!  
  
— У него все еще есть силы Пантеры, все обойдется, — говорит Киллмонгер, зачем-то оттягивая воротник футболки, демонстрируя… множество укусов. — Смотри. Если бы он был мертв, я бы уже знал, принцесса.  
  
— Ты бессердечный ублюдок, Киллмонгер. — Голос Шури срывается на шепот, в ее глазах блестят слезы гнева и разочарования. Она яростно моргает, но слишком поздно, слезы катятся по щекам, и она начинает рыдать, трясясь всем телом. Она так долго терпела, что теперь не может бороться с истерикой.  
  
Раздраженно вздохнув, Киллмонгер треплет себя за дреды.  
  
— Хорошо, успокойся, я помогу. Ты все равно завалила мне миссию в Call of duty.  
  


***

  
  
Когда они идут в лаборатории, Шури перестает плакать, но глаза у нее все еще красные.  
  
— Ничего не трогай, — предупреждает она, когда Киллмонгер берет в руки какую-то модель из вибраниума. — Мне нужно дать тебе новый костюм.  
  
— Куда делся старый? Он мне нравился, — недовольно говорит Эрик, следуя за Шури в глубину ее святилища. Его взгляд цепляется за ожерелье золотой пантеры, которое лежит на шее одного из манекенов.  
  
— В нем брешь, которую оставил Т’Чалла, я не могу ее починить. — Шури замолкает, когда Эрик надевает ожерелье и активирует костюм.  
  
— А, после того, как моя сука ударила меня в грудь ебучим копьем? Да, припоминаю что-то подобное. — Эрик смотрит на свою кожу, покрытую шрамами, которая виднеется сквозь брешь. Клинок и вибрация от удара сломали механизм, так что костюм теперь не закрывает грудь.  
  
— Я все еще работаю над этим, — говорит Шури, игнорируя его грубости. — Вот, возьми этот. Он целый. — Она поглаживает по руке рядом стоящий манекен.  
  
— Что за поебень? — фыркает Эрик, надевая маску.  
  
— Дизайн моего брата, — со смешком отвечает Шури, собирая оборудование, которое понадобиться им для спасательной миссии.  
  
— Никаких наград это уродство не получит, скажу я тебе. — Киллмонгер ухмыляется, подкидывая шлем в воздух, как футбольный мяч. — Кто-то забыл тут мотоцикл?  
  
— Надевай! — Шури не может справиться со строптивым альфой. Она обиженно закусывает губу, но Эрик слишком занят, смеясь над глупым проектом ее брата.  
  
— Я это не надену. Останусь в поврежденном. — Улыбка Эрика по-настоящему хищная. — Мне нравится порция опасности.  
  


***

  
  
— Прекрати это.  
  
— Прекрати что?  
  
— Эту дебильную игру, в которую ты играешь на своем примитивном телефоне.  
  
— И разговаривать с тобой? Нет, спасибо. К тому же мне нравится мой Старкфон, — он делает акцент на имени и едко ухмыляется, когда Шури от злости давит на рычаг переключения скорости. Эрик нагло закидывает ноги на подлокотник и увеличивает громкость на телефоне.  
  
— Понять не могу, что Т’Чалла в тебе нашел, — говорит Шури, неприязненно косясь на Эрика.  
  
— Это все потому, что ты не видела меня со спущенными штанами, принцесса, — отвечает Эрик, не отрываясь от игры.  
  
— Какой ты мерзкий.  
  
— О, думаешь, это мерзко? Только представь, как твой взрослый серьезный братец кричит в постели. — Эрик получает мстительное удовольствие от того, как ее передергивает. Стоит Шури замахнуться, он ловко уклоняется от ее кулака.  
  
— Скажу больше. Он любит, когда я трахаю его…  
  
— ЗАТКНИСЬ! Проваливай, играй в свою идиотскую игру, черт тебя подери! — наконец срывается Шури. Эрик саркастически салютует ей и уходит в другой конец корабля, где вольготно разваливается на одном из сидений.  
  
Между ними царит мирная тишина до самого конца поездки, но как только они начинают снижаться, Шури спрашивает:  
  
— Ты знал, кто он, когда пометил его? Еще тогда?  
  
Эрик хлопает по кнопке, открывающей грузовой отсек, за несколько тысяч футов над землей. Прохладный ночной ветер треплет его дреды, когда он активирует костюм пантеры.  
  
— Не знаю, принцесса. — Ухмыляется он. — Может, ты мне скажешь?  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он прыгает с корабля в темноту.  
  


***

  
  
В здании, где Шури обнаружила сигнал Т’Чаллы, проходит какой-то аукцион — дом полол мужчин и женщин в вечерних туалетах, почти у каждого — бокал шампанского в руке.  
Эрик плавно опускается на один из пустых балконов.  
  
— У белых людей проблемы с необходимостью выставлять напоказ свои деньги? Разве они не в курсе, что именно поэтому их и грабят? Живое определение фразе «рано радуетесь». Слушай, нужно выбить это на их надгробиях!  _Здесь лежит такой-то такой-то. Рано радовался._  
  
— Займись делом и перестань трепаться? — обрывает его Шури. — Чем дольше ты там остаешься, тем больше вероятность обнаружения. Найди Т’Чаллу и вытащи его оттуда. Не убивай никого!  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что получится без крови, принцесса, — бормочет Эрик, молча сканируя толпу. — Вижу несколько бывших военных и обученных разведчиков, которые делают вид, что они не при делах.  
  
— С чего ты это взял?  
  
— Слишком стараются. — Он разжимает кулак и усмехается, когда острые когти из вибраниума появляются из кончиков его пальцев, светясь золотом даже при холодном свете луны.  
  


***

  
  
Единственная тренировка с боями, которая была у Эрика за последние несколько недель, эта драка с Т’Чаллой, но он все еще в отличной форме. Все прошлые тренировки всплывают в голове, и он преодолевает сопротивление своего отвыкшего тела в считаные минуты.   
  
Кровь поет в его венах. Он опьянен и практически счастлив.  
  
Прижав одного из разодетых мужчин к стене, Эрик даже не удосужился проверить свою силу. Штукатурка сыплется на голову мужчины, а пули рикошетят от спины Эрика благодаря костюму из вибраниума.  
  
— Скажи, где ты держишь вакандца? — рычит Эрик.  
  
Мужчина плюет ему прямо в лицо.  
  
Эрик по-акульи улыбается.  
  
— Я надеялся, что ты это сделаешь.  
  


***

  
  
— Не смотри, — предупреждает он заходящую в комнату Шури.  
  
— Поздно, — в ужасе восклицает она. — Что ты с ними сделал?  
  
— То, чему меня учили в армии, — спокойно отвечает Эрик, снимая с короля веревки. — Это ерунда по сравнению с тем, что моя команда делала в Ираке, принцесса.  
  
— Они украли технику из Ваканды. Похоже, контрабандистская змея проникла глубже, чем я предполагал. — Т’Чалла шипит сквозь зубы и медленно встает на ноги, опираясь на руку сестры. — Они хотели использовать меня в качестве товара для обмена на вибраниум. Я потерял костюм, Шури…  
  
— Не волнуйся, я уже его отследила, — говорит она, поглаживая шею брата. Эрик смеется.  
  
— Ты слабак. Будь я на твоем месте, я бы всех их перерезал, поджог их трупы и еще успел бы закончить миссии в Call of duty.  
  
— Уймись. — Шури закатывает глаза. — Вытащи нас отсюда, потом закончишь свою игру, нерд.  
  


***

  
  
— Я в порядке, Шури, — в пятый раз повторяет Т’Чалла, когда Шури поворачивается к нему со своего места пилота, ее лицо хмурое от беспокойства. Он сидит в нескольких футах от Эрика, который вернулся к Candy Crush на своем телефоне, устроив ноги на соседнем сидении. Эрик чувствует, как на него смотрит Т’Чалла, и это чертовски раздражает его, но он решает не показывать этого. Что бы ни пытался сделать Т'Чалла, он на это не купится.  
  
Затем Эрик чувствует запах, мягкий и манящий, с оттенком розы.  
  
— Что? — нахально спрашивает он, ставя игру на паузу и глядя на Т’Чаллу.  
  
— Прости, — бормочет Т’Чалла, скромно опуская взгляд. Он поднимается на ноги и проходит мимо. Его пальцы скользят по обнаженной руке Эрика, и это такое вопиющее и наглое приглашение, что альфа замирает, застигнутый врасплох.  
  
— Твоя сестра здесь, — хрипло произносит Эрик, но отшвыривает враз ставший ненужным телефон и улыбается, глядя, как Т’Чалла игнорирует его слова и направляется в заднюю часть корабля, где находится ванная.  
  
— Иисусе, — на выдохе стонет Эрик. Убедившись, что Шури поглощена управлением кораблем, он встает и идет следом за Т’Чаллой.  
  


***

  
  
— Серьезно, ты хочешь трахаться здесь? — спрашивает Эрик, как только механические двери закрываются. Пространство крошечное по сравнению с остальной частью корабля, но обстановка одинаково высокотехнологичная и причудливая.  
  
— Почему ты спас меня? — вместо ответа в лоб спрашивает Т’Чалла.  
  
— О, ты поговорить хочешь. — Киллмонгер не разочарован, но альтернатива была веселее. — Тогда я пошел.  
  
Т’Чалла резко перегораживает ему путь рукой.  
  
— Что-то вы зачастили с маханием руками. — Он смотрит на омегу и чувствует, как рушится его терпение, кусок за куском.  
  
— Зачем ты пошел за мной, Эрик? — повторяет Т’Чалла. Эрик не хочет смотреть ему в глаза, не хочет видеть знакомых проблесков в этой обычно безмятежной коричневой радужке.  
  
— Потому что убить тебя должен я. — Он скалится, пытаясь напугать, но эффекта ровно ноль, потому что Т’Чалла улыбается слишком нежно. Эрик рычит и дергает ожерелье на шее в сторону, чтобы показать ему имплант.  
  
— Это твоя гребаная сестричка на меня прицепила.  
  
— Это просто безобидный коммуникатор, — хмурится Т’Чалла, прежде чем решительно отвесить Эрику несильную пощечину. — Не смей ее так называть!  
  
— Маленькая манипуляторша, су… — он затыкается, когда Т’Чалла опасно щурится, и проглатывает оскорбления вместе с остатками его разодранного в клочья достоинства.  
— Значит, так ты можешь следить за мной… — рот Т’Чаллы дергается от сдерживаемой улыбки. Большим пальцем оглаживает нижнюю губу Эрика, и ванная вдруг становится слишком маленькой для них обоих. Мягкий манящий запах омеги окружает Эрика. Он делает шаг назад, ему нужно немного пространства, чтобы не сойти с ума, но Т’Чалла его не пускает, будто хочет попасть под кожу Эрика.  
  
И они целуются.  
  
На секунду или две разум Эрика затуманивается, прежде чем он ощущает прикосновение потрескавшихся и сухих губ Т’Чаллы и его нежных пальцев на шее. Король согласно вздыхает, когда Эрик на автомате обхватывает его за талию. Это адски странно, слишком интимно, без безумия и бешеного вожделения между ними. Голова Эрика слишком чистая, и он может думать о…  
  
Т’Чалла хватает его за промежность, и Эрик стонет, все осязаемые мысли вылетают из окна. Он подхватывает Т’Чаллу за задницу и усаживает его на блестящий умывальник. Т’Чалла умудряется дышать между их безумными поцелуями. Эрик отклоняется назад, чтобы снять футболку, небрежно бросает ее через плечо и матерится себе под нос, не с первой попытки справляясь с пуговицей на джинсах. Т’Чалла нетерпеливо рычит, и прежде чем Эрик успевает его остановить, активирует костюм и когтями разрывает материал. Изуродованные джинсы скользят вокруг лодыжек Эрика.  
  
— Что я тебе говорил о кошачьих когтях рядом с моими интимными частями тела? — Эрик зло хватает короля за запястье.  
  
— В меня, сейчас же. — Т’Чалла хватает Эрика за ожерелье на шее и раздраженного дергает на себя.  
  
— Блядь! — шипит Эрик, плюхаясь на колени и чувствуя между ног омеги растущую влажность. Он легко вставляет в него три пальца по самые костяшки. Т’Чалла довольно выдыхает и вцепляется Эрику в шею изо всех сил.  
  
— Вылижу эту сладкую киску, когда мы вернемся, — ухмыляется он, вытаскивая пальцы, между которыми блестят тонкие нити прозрачной смазки.  
  
— Давай без этой вульгарщины! — ругает его Т’Чалла. Эрик хохочет, раздвигает пальцы и трахает мокрое нутро резко и грубо. Глаза Т’Чаллы закатываются, и Киллмонгер хлопает его по заднице раскрытой ладонью. Омега подпрыгивает от неожиданности и в немом удивлении распахивает глаза. Заметив ухмылку Эрик, Т’Чалла тянет его на себя, впечатываясь в его губы злым мстительным поцелуем, острые клыки задевают нижнюю губу Эрика, но маленькие вспышки боли только усиливают удовольствие. Он пришпиливает Т’Чаллу к стене, хватает его за волосы и наконец вставляет в него член, начиная трахать короля по-настоящему. Т’Чалла задерживает дыхание, сипло дышит и давится воздухом, пытаясь сдержаться.  
  
— Думаешь, твоя сестра нас слышит? — Эрик прерывисто дышит ему в ухо. — Я сказал ей, что ты шумный.  
  
Т’Чалла беспомощно качает головой, прижимая кулак ко рту. Его щеки пылают, что видно даже на смуглой коже, а зрачки расширились. Эрик ухмыляется, вытаскивает член и подтаскивает ошеломленную омегу к зеркалу.  
  
— Посмотри на себя, детка, посмотри, какой ты красивый, когда принимаешь мой член.  
  
Он ловит взгляд Т’Чаллы в зеркале и медленно входит обратно. От ощущения тесной связи они оба синхронно выдыхают, и Т’Чалла кладет руку на ладонь Эрика, которую тот прижимает к его животу. Внезапно это снова становится интимным, более интимным, чем поцелуи. Эрик никогда не целовался, если секс был на одну ночь. Он всегда поддерживал секс без обязательств.   
  
И так было, пока он не встретил Т’Чаллу.  
  
Их метки, говорящие об их связи, видны в отражении зеркала, и Эрик не сдерживается, наклоняется и жестко целует следы на шее Т’Чаллы. Тот соединяет их пальцы, щелкая кольцами. Эрик крепко прижимает свою вторую ладонь ко рту Т’Чаллы, боясь слов, которые могут сорваться с этих губ.  
  
Эрик знает, что если услышит их, то последние куски его брони отвалятся, обнажив кровоточащие внутренности. Он не знает, способен ли выжить без своей ненависти к Т’Чалле и его семье.  
  
— Я… — он сцеловывает слова с губ омеги, когда тот пытается снова их произнести, проглатывает их, и от этого в его груди начинают гнить доброта и невинность, которые он похоронил после смерти отца. Эрику это не нужно.  _Не нужно._  
  
Т’Чалла вздыхает, когда Эрик выходит из него. Он обхватывает щеки Киллмонгера и прижимается лбом к его лбу.  
  
— Не надо, — говорит Эрик.  
  
— Хорошо, — шепчет Т'Чалла.  
  
Эрик закрывает глаза позволяет Т’Чалле обнимать его немного дольше. Стуки их сердец в мягкой тишине звучат почти синхронно. Но их уединение нарушает какое-то шипение над головой, которое трансформируется в возмущенный голос Шури.  
  
— Вы оба отвратительны и развратны. Вам должно быть стыдно! Чтоб ты знал, братец, я сожгу этот чертов корабль, когда мы вернемся! Позор, позорище!  
  
Они замирают. Член Эрика все еще внутри Т’Чаллы. Они не знают, кто рассмеялся первым, но они оба хихикают как два идиота, когда Шури заканчивает свою сердитую тираду о том, что ее эмоционально травмировали до конца ее прекрасной жизни.  
  
— Ты порвал мои штаны, какого хрена мне надеть? — интересуется Эрик, когда они заканчивают с уборкой. Он поворачивается, рассматривая разодранные джинсы. Т’Чалла оглядывает его сверху вниз.  
  
— Ты находчивый, я уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.  
  
Король выскальзывает из ванной прежде, чем Эрик успевает его остановить.  
  


***

  
  
— Что случилось с твоими штанами? — шипит Шури, когда они сажают корабль, а Т’Чалла оказывается в руках Рамонды. Эрик повязал куртку на талию, чтобы прикрыть то, что осталось от джинсов.  
  
— Я думал, что ты эмоционально травмирована, крошка-сестренка, — отбивается он, прикрывая промежность, чтобы прохожие не увидели следы когтей на джинсовой ткани.  
  
— Вы похожи на двух кроликов минус фактор привлекательности, — стонет Шури, но тут же перестает корчить рожи, когда к ней возвращается Т’Чалла. Он смущенно улыбается при виде импровизированного пояса Эрика.  
  
— Нужно навестить раненых. Ты со мной? — спрашивает он у сестры.  
  
— Конечно, а куда его девать? — Шури морщится. — А еще… мама сильно злится? — Она пытается улыбнуться Рамонде, но так сердито хмурит брови и скрещивает руки на груди. — Черт, сильно. У меня столько проблем будет из-за того, что я его выпустила.  
  
— Ты собираешься вернуть меня в коробку, котенок? — вызывающе спрашивает Эрик у Т'Чаллы.  
  
— Не думаю, — вдруг говорит Т’Чалла. — Ты сегодня доказал, что не нужны никакие кандалы, чтобы привязать тебя ко мне, Н’Джадака. — Он легко касается пальцами груди Эрика. — По крайней мере, физические.  
  
— Хорошо, давайте прекращать этот жуткий флирт между вами, — прерывает Шури, утаскивая своего улыбающегося брата.


	4. Chapter 4

— Я отказываюсь, — твердо говорит Т’Чалла.  
  
Члены совета неодобрительно косятся на него, но он игнорирует их укоряющие взгляды, расстегивает три верхние кнопки туники и приподнимает воротник, показывая множество следов, узором рассыпанных по его коже.  
  
— Я уже повязан, — твердо говорит он.  
  
— С неудачником, который пытался узурпировать ваш трон, да еще и с американцем, — возмущается отец Накии. — К тому же вашу связь не одобрили старейшины.  
  
Рамонда молча кладет руку на плечо сыну. Т’Чалла сжимает кулаки и спрашивает, стараясь держать при себе свое недовольство.  
  
— И как же можно ее одобрить?  
  
— Ритуальным боем, — отвечает старейшина горного племени. — Со всеми избранными альфами из четырех племен.  
  
— Тогда я сообщу ему об этом, — дерзко говорит Т’Чалла. — Подозреваю, что у Н’Джадаки проблем не возникнет.  
  
— Нет, но есть вопрос о правомочности, — улыбается одна из пожилых женщин. — Только глава племени может выдвинуть чемпиона. Поскольку приз — вы, у вас не будет права голоса, мой король.  
  
Т’Чалла чувствует, как у него каменеет спина.  
  
— Что скажешь, Рамонда? — спрашивает мать Т’Чаллы старейшина Речного племени. — Кто будет сражаться за честь твоего сына?  
  
— Мама, нет! — Т’Чалла поворачивается к матери, подспудно надеясь на ее благоразумие, но Рамонда избегает его взгляда и объявляет:  
  
— М’Баку.  
  


***

  
  
— Что?!  
  
М’Баку давится водой и кашляет, услышав новости. Т’Чалла складывает руки на груди и терпеливо ждет, пока предводитель племени Джабари перестанет хрипеть и хвататься за горло.  
  
— Может, поможем ему? — с тревогой спрашивает Шури.  
  
— Давай просто подождем, может, он задохнется и умрет, тогда проблема решиться сама собой, — мрачно отвечает сестре Т’Чалла. Шури возмущенно смотрит на него. Ее брат всегда был очень воспитан, а эти резкие слова, так легко соскользнувшие с его языка — нонсенс.  _Где он только их понабрался…_  
  
— Но ты мне даже не нравишься… — М’Баку наконец справляется с приступом кашля и смачно сплевывает на землю.  
  
— Поверь, это взаимно, — ворчит Т’Чалла.  
  
— Так что я отказываюсь, — решительно добавляет М’Баку, ударяя кулаком, размером с голову Шури, по подлокотнику резного трона. — Проблема решена.  
  
— Не думаю, что моей матери это понравится. — Т’Чалла устало трет переносицу. — Кроме того, есть еще и другие, которые с радостью займут твое место. Хотел бы я сам надрать им зад.  
  
— А куда делся тот, с кем ты спишь? — с любопытством спрашивает М’Баку. — Ну, тот, кто тебя чуть не убил.  
  
— Старейшины говорят, что он не подходит. Они просто хотят наследника, который обеспечит преданность короны их племени. Шури отказалась, так что если я умру… Т’Чалла хмурится. — Я толком не знаю, как избавиться от Совета и их давно устаревших традиций.  
  
— Мама потеряет сознание, — говорит Шури, поджимая губы. — Помнишь ее реакцию, когда я сказала, что хочу поступить в университет в Америке? Можно подумать, я добровольно собралась воевать в Третьей мировой войне, судя по ее крикам.  
  
— Итак, какой план? — М’Баку наклоняется вперед. — Мне как бы моя жизнь очень даже по душе. Не говоря уже о том, что твой чокнутый Альфа найдет меня и спустит шкуру живьем.  
Т’Чалла фыркает, закусывает губу и задумчиво смотрит вдаль.  
  
— Вот что мы сделаем…  
  


***

  
  
— Уверен, что это сработает? — Шури разглядывает хмурый профиль Т’Чаллы, пока их корабль плавно взлетает с ледяных гор, которые Джабари называют своим домом.  
  
— М’Баку надежный боец, — отвечает Т’Чалла. Он выглядит таким уставшим, думает Шури, бремя короны давит на него. Волнение превращается в тревогу, как только ее брат вдруг покачивается и зажимает рот ладонью. Шури бросает управление и кидается к нему.  
  
— Я в порядке, Шури, — спокойно отмахивается от нее Т’Чалла, выпрямляясь и отказываясь сесть на предложенное место. — Сегодня у меня еще один визит в племя Торговцев, пропускать нельзя.  
  
— Ты себя загонишь, — обессиленно выдыхает Шури, прижимая пальцы ко лбу брата. Лихорадки нет, но она все еще чувствует — что-то не так.  
  
— Съел что-то не то.  
  
Безразличные слова брата выбивают у нее воздух из легких, будто Шури ударили в грудь. Первая мысль, что приходит ей в голову — ужасная и пугающая. Глубоко вздохнув, Шури небрежно спрашивает, внутренне вся сжимаясь:  
  
— Тебя тошнит?  
  
Т’Чалла кивает, но судя по его лицу, он не зацикливается на этом. Шури идет вслед за братом обратно к пульту управление, ее сердце подскакивает к горлу.  
  
— Давно?  
  
— Дня три, — после паузы отвечает Т’Чалла. — Что такое? Ты считаешь, это серьезно? Я нормально себя чувствую, но если ты настаиваешь, то вернемся — и поместишь меня на карантин.  
  
— О нет, я не думаю, что это заразно. Сердцевидная трава защищает от самых распространенных заболеваний… — Ну так и есть, в общем-то. За годы жизни Шури хорошо усвоила, что лучшая ложь — это та, которую слегка присыпали правдой.  
  
— Но ты хочешь взять мою кровь на анализ, проверить своими крутыми микробами, что же со мной не так, — заканчивает за сестру Т’Чалла. Он ласково улыбается, подмигивая. Они всю жизнь так делали. На протяжении всей жизни Т’Чалла был подопытным кроликом для экспериментов сестры.  
  
— Ну типа того, — нервно смеется Шури, и когда Т’Чалла протягивает ей руку, она старается взять кровь как можно более безболезненно.  
  


***

  
  
Результаты анализов подтверждают ее предположение. Она проводит тесты еще три раза, чтобы удостовериться, но к тому моменту, как у нее заканчивает кровь, ничего не меняется. Шури едва не роняет опустевшую колбу на пол. Она подходит к зеркалу и сияющими глазами всматривается в свое отражение — ее щеки пылают, а улыбка широкая настолько, что перестать улыбаться она не сможет никогда.  
  
— Тетушка Шури, — шепчет она своему отражению. — Неплохо звучит!  
  
Но как только она вспоминает о том, кто второй родитель, ее улыбка гаснет.  
  
— Может, он упадет замертво после таких новостей, и мы вырастим ребенка сами, — бормочет Шури. Ее мозг уже анализирует текущую ситуацию, учитывая новые подробности. План Т’Чаллы с М’Баку не без изъянов, ведь Т’Чалла дрался с ним всего один раз и победил, так что единственный, кто одолел короля, это Киллмонгер. Он лучший кандидат, но чертовы правила Совета…  
  
Так что она обязана найти способ выкрутиться.  
  
Шури смотрит на мигающие строчки результатов анализов.  
  
— Твои родители будут до конца жизни мне должны, малыш.  
  


***

  
  
— Почему ты сидишь на дереве? — спрашивает В’Каби у Эрика, прикрываясь щитом от яркого солнца.  
  
— Отдыхаю, — беспечно отвечает Эрик. Он раскинулся на толстой ветке словно уставший гепард, покачивая длинной ногой туда-сюда.  
  
В’Каби пристально смотрит на белых носорогов, которые стоят в нескольких ярдах от дерева.  
  
— Они тебя туда загнали? Я говорил тебе их не доставать, Н’Джадака.  
  
Эрик не удостаивает его ответом, хотя В’Каби этого и не ждет. Этот Альфа сильный и такой же упрямый. В’Каби отходит к животным, подкармливает их и поглаживает по головам, успокаивая.  
  
— Вам до него не добраться, мои хорошие, — бормочет он, обращаясь к носорогам. — Наш король не обрадуется, если найдет своего возлюбленного затоптанным до смерти. — Он оглядывается на дерево и кричит. — Ты можешь спуститься, все нормально! Мои дети отходчивые.  
  
Эрик грациозно спрыгивает с ветки, беззвучно приземляясь на траву. Смотря на носорогов, он нахально говорит:  
  
— Отходчивые, как же. Они что, унаследовали темперамент твоей подружки?  
  
Один из носорогов издает гневный утробный звук и гребет землю. В’Каби кладет руку ему на голову и неприязненно смотрит на Эрика.  
  
— Тебе жить надоело? Если хочешь внимания — иди к Т’Чалле, он же дал тебе разрешение бродить везде, где тебе вздумается, так что твои выходки он точно оценит.  
  
— Ах, какие резкие слова. — Эрик театрально хватается за грудь. — Ты ранил меня в самое сердце, я думал, что нравлюсь тебе.  
  
— Мне да, — отвечает ему В’Каби, — но моей возлюбленной нет.  
  
— Да, я помню ее лицо, когда она увидела меня.  
  
— Я тоже. Я там был, — напоминает В’Каби.  
  
— Она все еще уверена, что я уговорил тебя восстать против Т’Чаллы благодаря своему животному магнетизму и сексуальности? — Киллмонгер приобнимает В’Каби за плечо, но тот не успевает ответить — мимо них со свистом пролетает кинжал и врезается в ствол дерева.  
  
— Отойди от моей омеги, предатель, или следующий кинжал окажется в твоей башке! — рычит Окойе, выпрыгивая из бесшумно подлетающего корабля.  
  
— Черт, у тебя паранойя! — возмущается Эрик, отходя от В’Каби на безопасное расстояние. От убийственного взгляда Окойе у него мурашки по коже.  
  
— Возлюбленная моя, нет необходимости применять силу, — пытается унять разозлившуюся Окойе В’Каби.  
  
— Если он еще раз тронет тебя, я сломаю ему все кости в руке, — бросает Окойе, стоя прямо перед Эриком. Он ухмыляется и пожимает плечами, краем глаза замечая девушку, выходящую из корабля.  
  
— Соскучилась, принцесса?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Шури, закатив глаза. — Мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Один на один.  
  
Эрик приподнимает бровь.  
  
— Дай угадаю, твоего братца снова похитили?  
  
— Очень смешно, — шипит Шури. — Пошли.  
  
— Или что? — лениво спрашивает Эрик, продолжая стоять на месте.  
  
Шури смотрит на него странным незнакомым взглядом, а потом хватает за запястье.  
  
— Иначе ты больше никогда не ляжешь к Т’Чалле в постель, придурок.  
  


***

  
  
К неудовольствию Шури, день ритуальных боев наступает непростительно быстро. Ее брат сразу же отказался надеть традиционные белые с золотом церемониальные одежды, которые выбрала Рамонда, но она была непреклонна.  
  
— Я в этом задохнусь, — шипит Т’Чалла, когда Шури подходит к нему ближе.  
  
— Поменяемся на корсет? У меня ощущение, будто меня сожрал питон, — едко парирует она, обмениваясь с братом недовольными взглядами.  
  
— Тебе лучше? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Ну да, вроде бы. Пока не тошнит… — шепотом отвечает ей Т’Чалла.  
  
— Кстати, об этом… — начинает Шури, но ее прерывает мать, которая просит их умолкнуть и смотреть на арену.  
  
Пока выходят чемпионы от каждого племени, лицо Т’Чаллы спокойно и бесстрастно. М’Баку — самый высокий из всех. Шури ловит на себе его взгляд и поднимает большие пальцы.  
  
План Т’Чаллы прост. М’Баку победит всех альф, и когда придет время вручить ему награду, он откажется, и слова Рамонды никакого веса иметь не будут, ведь племя Джабари отказалось признать власть Т’Чаллы как нового короля Ваканды.  
  
Но все идет  _совсем_ не так, как планировалось.  
  
— Это еще кто? — обеспокоенно шепчет ей Т’Чалла, когда Альфа в маске нефритовой змеи едва не сносит М’Баку голову. Они единственные, кто остался на арене, и члены речного племени скандируют его имя под удары барабанов.  
  
— Не знаю! У Накии есть брат? — шепчет Шури. Последние несколько минут она нервно грызла бусины, вплетенные в волосы.  
  
— Я должен сам быть на арене! — зло говорит Т’Чалла. — Это все просто смешно.  
  
— Да, но не с беременностью же! — невнятно бормочет Шури, в ужасе прижимая ладони ко рту, когда М’Баку приземляется на спину от удара другого Альфы, поднимая тучу брызг.  
  
— Что значит с беременностью? — Т’Чалла хватает Шури за плечо, но тут снизу доносится громкий треск и приветственные выкрики.  
  
— Черт! — Шури прикрывает рот и стонет. Она так боялась выдать секрет, терпела последние сорок восемь часов, и вовсе не так хотела рассказать все брату. Внизу проигравший М’Бака отбрасывает сломанный посох и медленно встает, держась за бок.   
  
Рамонда расстроено вздыхает, а Т’Чалла нервно смотрит вниз на арену.  
  
— Еще есть претенденты? — спрашивает жрица. Альфа из речного племени преклоняет колено перед Т’Чаллой.  
  
— Ну, была не была, — глубоко вздыхает Шури и кричит. — Я!  
  
Ее слова вызывают волну недоверчивого смеха в толпе.  
  
— Принцесса, насколько я помню, вы не Альфа, — смеется отец Накии.  
  
— Нет, но как член королевской семьи, я имею право выдвинуть своего чемпиона, — напоминает она, и к ее огромному удовлетворению улыбка тут же исчезает с лица отца Накии. — Да, так и есть. Я читала правила.  
  
— Очень хорошо, кто ваш чемпион, принцесса Шури? — спрашивает жрица.  
  
Шури прикладывает пальцы к губам и пронзительно свистит.  
  
Альфа, выходящий из темной пещеры, одет в блестящую шкуру ягуара и маску. Т’Чалла делает резкий вдох, и его длинные пальцы стискивают запястье Шури железной хваткой, когда он замечает знакомые шрамы на руках Альфы.  
  
— Это…  
  
— Я подумала, что он заслуживает шанса на бой. — Шури обхватывает руку Т’Чаллы и яростно сжимает пальцы. — Теперь никогда не говори, что я никогда не делала для тебя ничего хорошего, брат.  
  
Бой начинается.


	5. Chapter 5

Эрик выбирает лезвия, похожие на пару те, с которыми он сражался с Т’Чаллой. Вид сверкающего на солнце вибраниума посылает дрожь по позвоночнику короля. Довольно быстро становится очевидно, что, несмотря на навыки другого Альфы, он не может даже сравниться с Эриком. Там, где у Альфы присутствует похожая на танец Вакандского стиля борьбы, Эрик без колебаний наносит один точный удар за другим с единственной целью — уничтожить своего противника. Даже сейчас Т’Чаллы есть сомнения, сможет ли он одолеть Эрика, если когда-нибудь до этого дойдет.  
  
Противостояние короткое и чертовски жестокое, именно такое, которому Киллмонгер обучался в армии. Толпа в один голос вздыхает, когда колено Эрика врезается в резную маску альфы. Альфа спотыкается, откатывается в сторону и едва успевает избежать удара лезвия, которое раскалывает ближайший камень надвое. Эрик швыряет оружие противника в ревущий водопад, хватает упавшего Альфу за горло и тащит побежденного к плоской скале посреди неглубокого природного бассейна.  
  
 _Это не может быть правдой_ , думает Т’Чалла, когда видит, как Эрик вылавливает клинок из воды, другой рукой все еще сжимая шею борющегося за жизнь Альфы. Подспудно сообразив, Т’Чалла резко выхватывает острое копье из рук ближайшей Доры Миладж и бросает его изо всех сил. Оружие летит по воздуху и с резким звоном выбивает из руки Эрика кинжал из вибраниума. Не чувствуя своих ног, Т’Чалла спускается со скалы и идет прямо по воде.  
  
— Этого достаточно, — просит Т’Чалла в повисшей тишине. Толпа пристально смотрит за каждым его движением, пока он спускается и осторожно подходит к двум Альфам.  
  
— Ты победил, отпусти его, — приказывает он как можно тверже. Эрик медленно выпрямляется и встречается с Т’Чаллой взглядом. Сердце короля колотится как сумасшедшее, когда он смотрит прямо в дикие глаза под маской ягуара.  
  
— Отпусти его, пожалуйста. — Он кладет ладонь на грудь Эрика, как будто пытается утихомирить испуганное животное. Эрик мгновение колеблется, но ослабляет удушающую хватку на горле Альфы.  
  
— Спроси меня, кто я, — рычит Киллмонгер, надвигаясь на короля, заставляя его сделать шаг назад.  
  
— Я знаю кто ты, — говорит Т’Чалла дрожащим голосом. Рамонда, понимая, кто стоит перед ней, в ужасе прикрывает глаза ладонями. — Эрик, не надо.  
  
Эрик снимает маску и отбрасывает ее сторону, оскаливаясь перед потрясенной толпой.  
  
— Да, это я, старые суки, — кричит он удивленным старейшинам. — Думаете, вы сможете забрать у меня мою сучку? Подумайте как следует!  
  
— Эрик, здесь дети, — пытается воззвать к его совести Т’Чалла, но Эрик игнорирует его и продолжает материться в сторону членов Совета и ошеломленных местных жителей.  
  
— Знаете? что, я прямо сейчас наклоню его и трах… — Т’Чалла хватает Эрика за грудки и прижимается к его губам, прерывая поток грязи, льющийся с губ его Альфы. Эрик дергается в его руках пытается вырваться, но Т’Чалла принимает попытки освободиться с привычным спокойствием.  
  
— Фу, мама, они целуются! — говорит откуда-то сверху чей-то ребенок. Детский голос звучит слишком неловко и слишком громко. Т’Чалла большим пальцем поглаживает слегка кровоточащую нижнюю губу Эрика и безумно рад видеть слегка ошеломленный взгляд этих медовых глаз, когда они оба прерывают поцелуй, задыхаясь от недостатка кислорода. Затем, прежде чем Альфа успевает среагировать, Т’Чалла сильно толкает его в грудь. Опешивший Эрик приземляется на задницу, разбрызгивая воду во все стороны.  
  
— Мой чемпион, все, — выдыхает Т’Чалла, складывая руки за спиной.  
  
В толпе начинают хихикать, а вскоре уже все Вакандцы свистят и хлопают. Дезориентированный Эрик садится и выплевывает воду, недовольно кривясь.  
  
— Мудак, — бормочет Эрик, приглаживая растрепанные мокрые дреды. Вполне логично, что протянутую руку Т’Чаллы он игнорирует.  
  


***

  
  
— Эй, ты можешь научить нас так же делать? — попросил Эрика маленький мальчик.  
  
— Чему научить?  
  
— Как сделать тот крутой удар с поворотом, который ты сегодня сделал! — поясняет мальчик. Два других пацана, стоящих рядом, с энтузиазмом кивают.  
  
— Не поцелуям, это отвратительно, — быстро добавляет он, и Эрик смеется.  
  
— Но это лучшая часть! — дразняще продолжает он. — Надрать зад плохому парню и поцеловать девушку, как в кино.  
  
Мальчики переглядываются и одновременно высовывают языки. Эрик снова улыбается. Т’Чалла, который наблюдает за разворачивающейся картиной из-за колонны, тоже смущенно расплывается в улыбке.  
  
— Хорошо, я научу вас, пацаны, — обещает Эрик. — Но чтобы освоить этот удар, придется много и тяжело работать.  
  
— Мы только за! — в один голос восклицают мальчики, вскидывая кулаки.  
  
— Договорились, — усмехается Альфа, и Т’Чалла видит намек на веселого и беззаботного ребенка, каким Эрик мог бы быть в детстве.  
  
— Ваше высочество! — дети первыми замечают короля. Т’Чалла улыбается в ответ на их неуклюжие поклоны и движением руки просит мальчиков уйти. Они убегают, чтобы повторить бой между Эриком и Альфой из речного племени с ветками в качестве оружия.  
  
— Они не боятся меня, — с ноткой удивления произносит Эрик, когда Т’Чалла присаживается рядом с ним на край природного бассейна.  
  
— Дети быстро прощают и забывают, — говорит король, наблюдая, как два мальчика в шутку дерутся на мелководье, их смех, похожий на звон колокольчиков, отражается от каменных дуг над головой. Заходящее солнце раскрашивает линию горизонта в яркий красный цвет.  
  
— Только не тогда, когда хоронят отца, — горько выдыхает Эрик.  
  
— Согласен, — печально кивает Т’Чалла, и после короткой паузы он переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Эрика. Впервые тот не спорит и не отстраняется.  
  
— Ты снял кольцо моего отца, — замечает Т’Чалла.  
  
— Носить что-то на пальцах недопустимо для солдата, — поясняет Эрик, — поэтому я носил кольцо на шее.  
  
— Конечно, — кивает Т’Чалла, беря Эрика за правую руку и прослеживая пистолетные мозоли на подушечках пальцев. В центре ладони — шрам от старого пулевого ранения.  
  
— Что теперь? Они отстанут? — спрашивает Эрик.  
  
— На данный момент да, — кивает Т’Чалла. — Они слишком боятся тебя, чтобы предпринимать что-либо.  
  
— Видишь? Испуг отлично работает.  
  
— Дипломатия — это нечто другое, Эрик, — немного посмеивается Т’Чалла.  
  
— А твоя мать?  
  
— Она в ярости из-за Шури, но мы оба знаем, что на нее бесполезно злиться.  
  
— Мда… — Эрик присвистывает. — Твоя сестра та еще штучка.  
  
— Эрик.  
  
— Но она умна, если честно, — неохотно добавляет он. Затем, коротко взглянув на Т’Чаллу, спрашивает. — Итак, мы официально пара по традициям Ваканды?  
  
Т’Чалла тихо смеется и мягко целует костяшки пальцев Эрика.  
  
— Что-то вроде этого, да.  
  
— Черт. Не думаю, что способен смотреть на тебя до конца моих дней, — ухмыляется Эрик.  
  
— Конечно, Шури объяснила тебе все, прежде чем уговорить тебя выйти на арену?  
  
— Что значит уговорила? — Эрик ухмыляется, и до Т’Чаллы вдруг доходит, что Киллмонгер с ним флиртует. От этой мысли у него учащается пульс. В те моменты, когда Эрик ведет себя как обаятельный, но все же засранец, Т’Чалла склонен тупить и спотыкаться о свои же слова, как несмышленый ребенок.  
  
— Эрик, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать… — начинает Т’Чалла, с трудом понимая, что заткнуться он не в силах.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Эрик, но чей-то голос не дает им закончить разговор.  
  
— Т’Чалла!  
  
Это Накия, которая только вышла из лазарета, судя по повязкам на левой руке и плече. За Накией следует Шури, которая держит в руке какой-то инструмент для диагностики. Доры Миладж появляются тут же, возглавляемые Окойе.  
  
— Мы потеряли еще одного, мой король, — говорит Накия, стойко игнорируя попытки Шури затащить ее обратно в лазарет под неодобрительным взглядом Окойе. — Я едва выбралась оттуда, но мне нужны люди, если мы хотим освободить всех женщин.  
  
— О чем она говорит? — спрашивает Эрик, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
— Недавние выборы привели к беспорядкам в Южной Африке, — тяжело вздохнул Т’Чалла. — Накия действовала под прикрытием с несколькими парнями.  
  
— Мы не можем просто оставаться в стороне от трагедий, когда их можно предотвратить! — настаивает Накия.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что остальные на назначенных местах, мы не можем выделить еще людей, — говорит Окойе.  
  
— Нет, Накия права, мы не можем бездействовать, — встревает Т’Чалла, не давая женщинам начать спор. — Я пойду с тобой.  
  
— Тебе нельзя! — шипит Шури, выразительно глядя на живот брата. Он тут же отрицательно качает головой. Шури морщится и сжимает губы. — Я тебе не позволю.  
  
— Я пойду, — небрежно говорит Эрик.  
  
— Что?! — все четверо одновременно поворачиваются к нему.  
  
— Насколько хорошо ты обращаешься со снайперской винтовкой? — Накия первая оправляется от шока.  
  
— Тебе действительно нужно задавать этот вопрос? — недовольно уточняет Эрик, складывая руки на груди.  
  
— Ладно… — медленно проговаривает Накия, разглядывая шрамы на открытых предплечьях Киллмонгера. — Выезжаем завтра на рассвете, с разрешения Т’Чаллы, конечно.  
  
Теперь все смотрят на короля. Т’Чалла поворачивается к Эрику.  
  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?  
  
— Я не для тебя это делаю, — пожимает плечами Эрик. — А для своих людей.  
  
— Ну да, конечно, — многозначительно произносит Т’Чалла. Омега внутри него хочет протестовать и оставить партнера рядом, но он душит в себе инстинкты, чтобы твердо произнести: — Если Эрик хочет, то я не возражаю.  
  
— Т’Чалла, я могу поговорить с тобой в лаборатории? — строго произносит Шури. — Сейчас же.  
  
— Да, хорошо. Окойе, проводи Накию обратно в лазарет. Эрик, я тобой я поговорю позже. Шури, пойдем.  
  


***

  
  
Эрику даже не нужно собирать вещи.  
  
Он вернулся в Ваканду с кольцом на шее, одеждой на себе и мертвецом в мешке. Теперь, собираясь покинуть страну, он даже не может взять свою одежду, потому что Шури на второй неделе его вынужденного пребывания в заточении «случайно» сожгла его вещи. Как и его отец, Т’Чалла забрал у Эрика все.  
  
— Слышал, завтра утром ты едешь в Южную Африку с Накией, — констатирует В’Каби, сидящий в комнате Эрика.  
  
— Чувак, у тебя там разве носорог не рожает? — бросает через плечо Эрик, стягивая душную церемониальную тунику и разминая ноющие плечи. Несмотря на безоговорочное поражение, идиот из речного племени успел его слегка помять.  
  
— Кажется, что ты убегаешь от него, — мягко замечает В’Каби.  
  
— Я думал, ты нуждающимся помогаешь, — напоминает ему Эрик. — А я похож на нуждающегося? — Он накидывает белую рубашку и открывает ящик, куда убрал кольцо отца. Там пусто.  
  
— Да, но это не значит, что ты не убегаешь от своих чувств, Н’Джадака.  
  
— У меня нет чувств, братец.  
  
В’Каби качает головой, не переставая улыбаться.  
  
— Ты можешь лгать себе сколько хочешь, но мы не слепые. Даже моя возлюбленная со мной согласилась, а она никогда этого не делает, так что доказательства неоспоримые.  
  
— Тебе заняться нечем? Ты пришел о своей подружке-демонице мне рассказывать? — Эрик открывает еще один ящик, но кольца там тоже нет. Нахмурившись, он хлопает себя по карманам.  
  
— Думаю, что его забрал Т’Чалла, — походя замечает В’Каби. Эрик перестает искать и недоверчиво оглядывается на него.  
  
— Чувак, ты как давно тут сидишь?  
  


***

  
  
Т’Чалла находит Эрика в своей комнате после празднования. Купаясь в серебряном лунном свете, льющемся на балкон, Эрик смотрит на жителей Ваканды в традиционных одеяниях. Немногим ранее дети заплели бусины в его волосы и, к неудовольствию Эрика, раскрасили ему лицо.  
  
— Чего такой недовольный? — спрашивает Эрик, завидев Т’Чаллу. Ухмыльнувшись, он подходит ближе, неслышно ступая по длинному ворсу ковра. — Будешь скучать по моему члену, красавчик?  
  
Т’Чалла спихивает с плеча руку Эрика и выходит на балкон.  
  
— Есть, из чего выбрать в твое отсутствие.  
  
— Ты перед старейшинами говорил совсем другое, — мурлычет ему на ухо Эрик, стискивая задницу Т’Чаллы. Это дурацкая игра, опасная, вроде тех, когда дети держат руки над пламенем, пока что-то не сдаться первым. Что-то вроде этого ему говорил Сэм Уилсон несколько месяцев назад. Эрик — ребенок, который будет держать руку над огнем до появления волдырей. Т’Чалла — точно не будет этого делать.  
  
— Ты прав, я буду по нему скучать. — Т’Чалла смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Эрик отдергивает руку, будто его ударило током.  
  
— Господи, хватит так говорить… — бормочет Эрик. Он выглядит так, будто вот-вот вцепится Т’Чалле в горло подобно дикому животному.  
  
— Иногда ты ведешь себя как ребенок, — вяло шутит Т’Чалла, качая головой. — Тем не менее… будь осторожен.  
  
— Я всегда осторожен, — небрежно пожимает плечами Эрик. — Что ты сегодня хотел мне сказать?  
  
 _Ты станешь отцом,_  думает Т’Чалла. Вместо этого он произносит:  
  
— Я расплавил королевские кольца, чтобы сделать кое-что другое. Думал, что настало время превратить их в нечто новое, чтобы ознаменовать начало новой эры для Ваканды.  
  
— Так это… для вот этого? — пронзительные глаза Эрика указывают на промежность Т’Чаллы.  
  
— Перестань говорить гнусности! — ругается Т’Чалла, доставая браслет из вибраниума. Тонкий дизайн, но в то же время мужественный и элегантный. Эрик при виде браслета расслабляется.  
  
— Мог бы и сказать, что это браслет, — фыркает он, когда Т’Чалла берет его за левое запястье. — Не слишком ли вычурно для меня?  
  
— Это для принцессы, — говорит Т’Чалла, защелкивая застежку.  
  
— Ага, я думал, детские дразнилки мы уже проехали, — говорит Эрик, разглядывая браслет. — Ты серьезно называешь меня принцессой?  
  
— Ты поймешь, когда-нибудь, — тихо обещает Т’Чалла.  
  
— Забей, чувак, — демонстративно отмахивается Эрик. Затем он наклоняется вперед и спрашивает: — Чем хочешь заняться остальную часть ночи?  
  


***

  
  
На следующее утро Т’Чалла просыпается от мягкого шепота дождевых капель. Небо скорбно серого цвета, дождь приятно теплый, несмотря на прохладный ветер. Эрик прижимается горячей грудью к спине короля, его оплетенные шрамами руки плотно обнимают талию Т’Чаллы. Он чувствует ровное дыхание Альфы на затылке. Т’Чалла поглаживает пальцы Эрика, прижатые к его животу.  
  
— Баст, дай мне сил, — шепчет Т’Чалла, вдыхая влажный соленый запах моря. Эрик вздыхает во сне и прижимается к нему ближе.  
  
 _Еще пять минут, я позволю себе еще пять минут, ни больше, ни меньше,_  думает Т’Чалла, закрывая глаза.  
  


***

  
  
Единственное, что Эрик берет с собой, это полупустой рюкзак.  
  
Т’Чалла уже там, ждет его, поблизости крутятся Шури, В’Каби и Дора Миладж. Эрик наворачивает круги, пока Накия занимается проверкой безопасности корабля.  
  
— Удачи, Н’Джадака, — говорит ему В’Каби, дружески хлопая Эрика по плечу.  
  
— Спасибо, чувак, и тебе удачи тут. — Он поднимает подбородок, глядя на хмурую Окойе.  
  
— Дамы, — кивает он в сторону Дора Миладж. Они отвечают ему одинаковыми неприязненными взглядами. Т’Чалла выразительно кашляет.  
  
— Удачи вам, Ваше высочество, — неохотно произносят они.  
  
— Вау! — смеется Эрик. — Ты научил своих сучек новым трюкам!  
  
Айо рычит на него как взбесившаяся пантера.  
  
Эрик здраво решает отойти подальше, чтобы она не разозлилась достаточно, чтобы пойти против приказов Т’Чаллы.  
  
Киллмонгер останавливается перед Шури и протягивает ей кулак.  
  
— Давай, ты знаешь, что делать, сестренка.  
  
Она закатывает глаза, но неохотно поднимает руку и прижимает свой кулак к его.  
  
— Хорошо, теперь наверх, потом вниз… ладно, не совсем правильно, но мы поработаем над этим.  
  
Т’Чалла с улыбкой смотрит, как Эрик и Шури обмениваются секретным рукопожатием. Его сестра все еще хихикает, когда Киллмонгер подходит к нему.  
  
— Итак, — говорит он, останавливаясь перед королем.  
  
— Итак, — вторит ему Т’Чалла, все еще слабо улыбаясь.  
  
Альфа протягивает ему руку. Т’Чалла моргает, и от такого дурацкого официального прощания у него улыбку как рукой снимает. Нерешительно он протягивает руку и трясет ладонь Эрика.  
  
— Ты только глянь на свое лицо, котенок, — ухмыляется Киллмонгер, размашисто целуя Т’Чаллу в губы.  
  
— Ну ты и ребенок, — шепчет Т’Чалла ему прямо в рот, обхватывая лицо Эрика. Прижавшись лбом к его лбу, он продолжает. — Береги себя.  
  
Эрик снова целует его, и Т’Чалла теряет связь с реальностью. Когда он отстраняется, то видит, что в выражении лица Эрика есть что-то задумчивое, его взгляд бродит по лицу и телу Т’Чаллы, будто Киллмонгер его… запоминает. Затем Альфа подмигивает кому-то позади Т’Чалла и опять улыбается своей наглой дерзкой улыбкой.  
  
— Пока, тетушка, — тянет Эрик приближающейся Рамонде. Она выглядит так, будто вот-вот что-нибудь в него швырнет. Прошлой ночью она отказалась участвовать в празднике, но теперь она здесь.  
  
— Веди себя хорошо! — кричит ему Рамонда. Эрик салютует ей и запрыгивает на корабль. С остальными он прощается, гордо показав всем средний палец, Шури тут же заливается восторженным хохотом.  
  
— Это безумие, но я буду скучать по этому ублюдку. — Она резко вытирает невидимые слезы. Т’Чалла смеется.  
  
— Дай угадаю, ты не сказал ему? — Шури берет Т’Чаллу за руку, пока они наблюдают, как корабль исчезает под дождем.  
  
— Не считаю правильным заставлять его выбирать, — признается Т’Чалла.  
  
— Не сказал что? — спрашивает Рамонда, беря короля за другую руку.  
  
— Угадай что, мама! Ты станешь…  
  
— Шури, нет!


	6. Chapter 6

— Я теперь бабушка, кто бы мог подумать, что этот день настанет так…  
  
— Мама, пожалуйста, перестань. — Т’Чалла откладывает договора с ООН и с упреком смотрит в сторону Рамонды. — Отвлекись. Твоя внучка появиться на свет через много лун.  
  
— Никогда не рано думать об этом, мальчик мой, — говорит Рамонда, но все же встает и уходит из комнаты, блеснув подолом своего огненно-красного платья.  
  
Т’Чалла трет переносицу и медленно выдыхает.  
  
— Тебе вот правда нужно было все рассказывать?  
  
Шури, поглощенная изучением металлического прямоугольника, весело смеется.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — Т’Чалла оставляет договора сиротливо лежать на столе и идет к сестре.  
  
— Твой был прав, эта штука затягивает. — Шури показывает брату американский телефон и усмехается. — Даже если бы я не сказала ей, она бы все равно узнала. Ты медленно, но верно превращаешься в толстого кита, выброшенного на берег.  
  
— Почему на берег? — спрашивает Т’Чалла, рассеянно поглаживая выпирающий живот.  
  
— Потому что они беспомощны и не могут двигаться, — поясняет Шури. Он в отместку щипает ее за ухо. Их маленькая кошачья драка заканчивается тем, что Шури укладывается головой брату на колени, прижимаясь к его животу, а он треплет ее косички.  
  
— Я знаю, что это глупо, но я скучаю по нему, — с досадой шепчет Шури. — Ведь глупо, да?  
  
— Нет, сестренка, — улыбается Т’Чалла, целуя сестру в лоб.  
  


***

  
  
Недели превращаются в месяцы.  
  
Когда от Накии приходит сообщение, Т’Чалла уже похож на маломобильное млекопитающее — и в обхвате, и в размере. Накия довольно сообщает, что они ликвидировали группировку торговцев людьми, освободили похищенных женщин и помогли создать Центр поддержки в местной деревне. Она не произносит имя Эрика до тех пор, пока не говорит про Гонконг, куда уехал Киллмонгер, чтобы помочь Изоке захватить браконьера, продающего слоновую кость. Еще Накия сообщает, что вместе с членами своей команды думает сделать Эрика постоянным бойцом.  
  
— Значит, он не вернется? — Шури не скрывает разочарования и грусти.  
  
— Ему нравится делать то, что он делает, — говорит Т’Чалла. — Вот, что важно.  
  
— Но как насчет… — она умолкает, исподлобья глядя на брата.  
  
— Я не настолько слаб, что не могу справиться без него, — твердо говорит ей Т’Чалла. — Я рад за него, он делает все, чтобы мир стал безопасным, особенно для его дочери. Я буду заниматься тем же самым. Пойдем, у нас много дел.  
  
Шури вдруг обнимает брата за плечи.  
  
— Ты не должен все время быть сильным. Ты не одинок, у тебя есть я.  
  
Т’Чалла закрывает глаза и крепко обнимает Шури, жестом выражая ей свою признательность.  
  
— Конечно. Спасибо тебе, сестренка.  
  


***

  
  
Она приходит в этот мир на рассвете, когда первые золотые лучи солнца пробиваются сквозь облака, освещая земли Ваканды. Когда акушерка дает ее Т’Чалле, он видит, что у его новорожденной дочери глаза Эрика, такие яркие и полные жизни.  
  
— Она прекрасна. — Рамонда целует мокрый лоб своего сына и обнимает его. Шури не сдерживает слез и обнимает всех троих. Пряча влажный нос в шее Т’Чаллы, она вытирает мокрые щеки и спрашивает:  
  
— Как ты собираешься ее назвать?  
  
Т’Чалла улыбается девочке, которая смотрит на него до боли родными глазами.  
  
— Амара.  
  


***

  
  
Вскоре становится очевидно, что Амара унаследовала от Эрика не только глаза. К полугоду она успела описать каждого члена Совета, а отца Накии так и вовсе три раза, но он ее обожает и ни сколько не злится. Т’Чалла думает, что Эрик будет безумно горд за дочь, когда узнает об этом.  
  
Он назначает трех Дора Миладж в качестве нянек, когда занимается своими повседневными королевскими обязанностями, но Амара находит все более и более изощренные способы вредительства.  
  
— Мои рыбаки нашли ее в бочке, она собиралась плыть вниз по реке. — М’Баку поднимает руку, к которой, словно обезьянка, прицепилась Амара. У нее режутся зубы, поэтому она грызет большой палец М’Баку и не обращает внимания на взволнованных взрослых, которые последние два часа прочесывали в поисках королевской дочери чуть ли не всю страну.  
  
— Спасибо! — Т’Чалла наконец может выдохнуть и расслабиться, последний час он был сам не свой.  
  
— Знаешь, мой второй сын, Наханда, в ее возрасте был точно такой же, — задумчиво говорит М’Баку, устраивая Амару на плече. Она тут же восторженно хихикает и тянет его за уши.  
  
— Потом это прекратится? — замученным голосом спрашивает Т’Чалла.  
  
— Нет, — широко улыбается М’Баку, но улыбка тут же превращается в гримасу, потому что Амара хватает его за нос. — Станет только хуже.  
  
Т’Чалла обескураженно стонет и прячет лицо в ладонях.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Амара обучается говорить связными предложениями, и правда становится еще хуже.  
  
— Почему, папочка? — спрашивает Амара, дергая отца за воротник.  
  
— Потому что твоему папе нужно посетить много мест за пределами Ваканды, — рассеянно отвечает Т’Чалла, выводя еще одну размашистую подпись под договором об дополнительном финансировании Оклендского Института в следующем году. Росс, который принес отличные новости, сидит напротив него и достает из толстой папки все новые и новые листы.  
  
— Но у меня же день рождения! — Амара ударяет крошечным кулачком по столу. Т’Чалла думает, что его дочь слишком много времени проводит у лидера Джабари.  
  
— Ты должна быть терпеливой, малышка, твой отец вернется к нам… когда будет готов и закончит дела, — добавляет он, передавая Россу подписанные документы. — Я так понимаю, вы присматриваете за Эриком.  
  
Амара, услышав имя отца, тут же любопытно поднимает голову и прислушивается.  
  
— Мы стараемся, но мне кажется, что он позволяет нам видеть то, что он хочет, — отвечает Рос, криво ухмыльнувшись. — Он исчез с радара где-то между Йоханнесбургом и Каиром две недели назад.  
  
— Я в курсе.  
  
Эверетт Росс смотрит на него, а Амара обиженно поджимает губы.  
  
— Он не выходил на связь?  
  
Слова Росса похожи на маленькие когти, впивающиеся в самый уязвимый уголок сердца Т’Чаллы.  
  
— Лично нет. Накия и другие военные время от времени получают информацию о его местонахождении и передают ее мне.  
  
— Мне жаль это слышать, — говорит Росс, и Т’Чалла видит, как он крутит кольцо на пальце. Будто почувствовав, как изменилось настроение папы, Амара обнимает Т’Чаллу за шею, ее мягкий чистый запах обволакивает его как объятие.  
  


***

  
  
Т’Чалла заканчивает одну из самых длинных и чертовски скучных встреч в своей жизни и идет искать Шури. Она мечется по коридору, заламывает руки и разговаривает сама с собой.  
  
— Не ругайся, но… — начинает она, запинаясь при виде четырех хмурых женщин с копьями, которые выходят вслед за Т’Чаллой.  
  
— Ты потеряла Амару?  
  
— Нет, временно упустила из виду, — поправляет она. — Мы гуляли, она так хотела посмотреть цветы...  
  
— А браслет слежения? — встревоженно спрашивает Т’Чалла.  
  
— Да, но… — Шури закусывает губу. — Видимо, его отключили. Я не вижу сигнал.  
  
— Может, люди М’Баку снова найдут ее плавающей в бочке. — Т’Чалла трет покрасневшие глаза. — Анека, Шури — за мной, остальные — за Айо и Окойе. Ничего не говорите маме, мне сейчас еще не хватает слез и паники.  
  


***

  
  
Прошло два года, семь месяцев и четыре дня с тех пор, как нога Эрика последний раз ступала на земли Ваканды. Дайо, одна из его коллег-бойцов, с которой он завязал странную дружбу, согласилась высадить его на самой границе Ваканды. Она не совсем понимает, почему он хочет несколько дней идти пешком до дворца с полупустым рюкзаком, перекинутым через плечо. Эрик не хочет отвечать, только машет на прощание и отправляется в лес.  
  
На этот раз все по-другому, будто Ваканда действительно приветствует его. Приглушенные черные и темно-синие цвета его одежды говорят о том, что он один из бойцов, поэтому, когда Эрик проходит через деревни, то жители Ваканды его приятно удивляют: женщины приветствуют его как давно потерянного сына, предлагают ему еду и напитки. Он отказывается от предложений ночлега и продолжает свой путь.  
  
Путешествие успокаивает его. Благодаря тихому, но слегка оживленному лесу вокруг, Эрик спит просто отлично, лучше всего в своей жизни. На вторую ночь ему сниться сон, который он часто видел с тех пор, как покинул Ваканду. Ему снится лес и ручей, где две черные пантеры, большая и ее детеныш, пьют воду. Солнечный свет, проникающий через плотный навес из зеленых листьев, рисует на спинке малыша золотистые узоры. На этот раз Эрик во сне случайно наступает на ветку и видит золотые глаза детеныша. Тот громко мяукает, распахивая маленькую розовую пасть.  
  
Он просыпается от шума над головой, а через секунду что-то прохладное и влажное плюхается ему прямо на лицо.  
  
— Да блядь, — стонет Эрик.  
  
Он знает, что уже добрался до племени пантер, потому что вчера одна девушка назвала его «Ваше высочество». Королевский дворец находится недалеко отсюда.  
  
Даже птицы Т’Чаллы против него. Он встает и идет вглубь леса в поисках ближайшего источника воды, чтобы смыть остатки птичьего дерьма. По дороге Эрика внезапно накрывает чувство дежавю, он делает несколько шагов через густой подлесок, и это повторяется снова.  
  
Это именно тот ручей, что он видел во снах, только пантер на берегу нет. Вместо них там сидит маленькая заплаканная девочка, комкающая в руках край платья.  
  
Правый ботинок Эрика задевает сухую ветку, девочка поворачивается на звук и смотрит на него знакомыми глазами.  
  
Эрик понимает, что она — детеныш пантеры из его снов.  
  


***

  
  
— Простите, Ваше Величество, мы ничего не нашли, — говорит голограмма Айо.  
  
— Скоро стемнеет, — обессиленно выдыхает Чалла, глядя на заходящее солнце.  
  
— Мы не успокоимся, пока не найдем нашу драгоценную принцессу, мой король, — обещает Анека.  
  
Шури, которая занималась перепрограммированием браслета слежения последний час, внезапно триумфальной вскрикивает.  
  
— Я переписала программу и удаленно включила трекер!  
  
— Где она? — Т’Чалла тут же быстро идет к сестре.  
  
Шури удивленно хмурится.  
  
— Во дворце…  
  


***

  
  
Т’Чалла находит Амару на своей кровати. Ее левая щека вся в грязи. Дочка бежит к нему в объятия, стоит распахнуть дверь, Т’Чалла с облегчением прижимает ребенка к себе.  
  
— Никогда больше так не убегай, — журит он Амару. Шури и Анека влетают в комнату и застывают на пороге. — Никогда, слышишь меня?  
  
— Да, папочка, — тихо говорит Амара, вытирая слезы. Т’Чалла замечает серебряный браслет на ее запястье, и его сердце тут же останавливается. Он отдал Эрику такой же браслет в его последнюю ночь в Ваканде.  
  
— Брат, с тобой все хорошо? — спрашивает Шури, когда Т’Чалла встает и берет на руки дочь.  
  
— Да… — отвечает он, из последних сил сдерживая волнение в голосе. — Я хочу поговорить с дочерью наедине.  
  
Когда Шури и Анека уходят, он спрашивает:  
  
— Кто дал тебе это, малыш?  
  
— Папа, — отвечает Амара.  
  
— Он здесь? — спрашивает Т’Чалла, отодвигая тяжелые занавески. У Эрика хватило бы глупости выпрыгнуть из-за угла.  
  
— Серьезно, за шторами? Мне шесть лет? — спрашивает смеющийся голос. Т’Чалла оглядывается и… видит Эрика, стоящего в дверях. На нем стандартная военная форма и ботинки, руки сложены на груди. Сердце Т’Чаллы ухает в пятки, стоит ему почувствовать на себе взгляд своего Альфы. У Эрика отросли волосы. Он заплел дреды назад, завязал шнурком из потертой кожи. На его щеках недельная щетина, а под левым глазом — бледный шрам в виде полумесяца, но все остальное не изменилось совсем.  
  
Все еще улыбаясь, он протягивает руки и говорит:  
  
— Иди сюда, принцесса.  
  
Амара на руках Т’Чаллы извивается ужом, поэтому он опускает ее на пол и с удивлением наблюдает, как его дочь бежит к отцу без малейших колебаний. Эрик подхватывает ее на руки и усаживает на бедро так, будто делал это всю жизнь. Когда они сидят бок о бок, их сходство становится еще более очевидным.  
  
— Почему ты мне не сказал? — задает Эрик вопрос, который точно давно крутился у него в в голове.  
  
— Не хотел, чтобы тебе пришлось выбирать, — признается Т’Чалла.  
  
— Ты думал, что я выберу тебя вместо того, чтобы помогать моим людям? — скептически спрашивает Эрик.  
  
— Нет, но ты бы выбрал ее, — с грустной улыбкой говорит Т’Чалла.  
  
В глазах Эрика вспыхивает что-то незнакомое. Его лицо каменеет.  
  
— Ты не имел права решать за меня.  
  
— Братец, я забыла сказать… — Шури запинается о порог и неверяще пятится назад в коридор. Сначала она просто смотрит, а затем со всех ног кидается к Эрику, бросаясь к нему на шею. Амара смотрит на все это и заливается смехом.  
  
— Собралась в футболистки, сестренка? — смеется Эрик, обнимая Шури за плечо.  
  
— Ублюдок! — голосит Шури, колошматя Киллмонгера по груди. — Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно мой брат скучал по тебе?! Ни одного звонка, он так волновался!  
  
— Да? — Эрик смотрит на Т’Чаллу поверх головы Шури. — Мне так не кажется.  
  
Т’Чалла закусывает губу и отводит взгляд.  
  
— Мы оба скучали по тебе, папа, — бесхитростно говорит Амара. — Но папочка сказал, что нам нужно быть сильными и терпеть, потому что занят спасением мира.  
  
— Он так и сказал? — медленно переспрашивает Эрик, пристально глядя на Т’Чаллу.  
  
— Я сказал правду, — отвечает тот, наконец справившись с собой и встречаясь взглядом со своим Альфой.  
  
— Малышка, папе нужно поболтать с твоим папочкой, — шепчет Эрик, передавая Амару в руки Шури. — Веди себя хорошо, ладно?  
  
— Ладно, — щебечет Амара. Он усмехается и треплет дочь по макушке.  
  
Шури переводит взгляд с Т’Чаллы на Эрика и, к ужасу короля, заливается краской и убегает.  
  
— Ты ел? — Т’Чаллы пытается заполнить повисшее молчание вежливой беседой, но Эрик наблюдает за ним словно ястреб — Наверное, ты голоден. Я могу послать на кухню…  
  
Но замолкает, как только Эрик обхватывает мозолистыми пальцами его подбородок.  
  
— Умираю с голоду, — хрипло говорит Альфа.  
  


***

  
  
Ощущать теплую воду после такого длинного пути — просто райское блаженство. Эрик раздевается полностью и с наслаждением ныряет в бассейн. Т’Чалла осторожно складывает одежду и только потом входит в воду. Эрик успевает доплыть до другого края бассейна и ждет, пока король доберется до него, оставляя за собой рябь на водной глади.  
  
— Было больно? — спрашивает Т’Чалла, устраиваясь рядом. Эрик знает, что он говорит о татуировке вдоль позвоночника, которая обозначает то, что он входит в ряды Вакандских боевиков.  
  
— Терпимо, — отвечает Эрик.  
  
Т’Чалла неожиданно наклоняется и робко целует его в плечо. Эрик чувствует знакомый запах роз, и инстинкты подталкивают его вдохнуть аромат как можно глубже.  
  
— Ты назвал ее в честь моей матери, — тихо говорит Эрик, вместо того, чтобы прижаться к Т’Чалле.  
  
— Это красивое имя, — говорит Т’Чалла, безмятежно улыбаясь.  
  
— Да, красивое, — выдавливает Эрик, не в силах оторвать глаз от лица короля. Он наклоняется и прижимается к губам Т’Чаллы. Тот стонет от неожиданности и позволяет Альфе прижать себя к краю бассейна. Эрик прерывает поцелуй, когда они уже больше не могут дышать.  
  
Глядя на почти незаметный шрам на животе Т’Чаллы и спрашивает после короткой паузы:  
  
— Это больно?  
  
—  _Терпимо_ , — мягко отвечает Т’Чалла. Эрик поднимает голову и видит, что тот улыбается.  
  
Эрик наклоняется благоговейно целует тонкий шрам. Дыхание Т’Чаллы сбивается, стоит ему опуститься чуть ниже.  
  
— Не нужно… — затаив дыхание, шепчет он.  
  
— Я хочу… — отвечает ему Эрик и берет его член в рот. Руки Т’Чаллы вплетаются в его волосы, пока Эрик заглатывает глубже его быстро твердеющую плоть. Здесь, между раздвинутых ног Т’Чаллы, запах еще сильнее. Эрик стонет и шире приоткрывает рот. Он дотягивается языком до поджатого ануса и усмехается, вызывая у Т’Чаллы сдавленный стон.  
  
— Привет, милый, я скучал по  _тебе_ , — мурлычет он, вылизывая тесное отверстие. Т’Чалла стискивает его затылок, его пальцы тянут Эрика за дреды, стоит тому протолкнуть язык глубже. Омега дрожит, и Эрик чувствует сладкую смазку на языке. Его щетина мокрая, когда он выпрямляется и облизывает губы.  
  
— Кровать, котенок? — предлагает Эрик.  
  
Т’Чалла лишь кивает.  
  


***

  
  
Т’Чалла чертовски смущается, когда издает звук, похожий на визг, как только Эрик впивается зубами в его задницу.  
  
— Черт, как же я скучал… — шепчет Эрик, сильно шлепая Т’Чаллу по заднице. Но от удара смазки становится только больше. Грубыми руками Эрик тянет его ягодицы в стороны и скользит твердым членом по расселине и анусу.  
  
— Твоя задница, клянусь… — рычит Эрик, дергая короля на себя.  
  
— Трахни меня, Эрик, пожалуйста! — задыхается Т’Чалла, и Эрик оказывается внутри одним резким длинным движением. Альфа не дает ему времени привыкнуть, а сразу начинает вбиваться в задницу Т’Чаллы, прижимая его к кровати так, что тот буквально видит звезды.  
Ритм жесткий и быстрый, оргазм почти ломает его пополам, когда Т’Чалла кончает второй раз, заливая спермой гладкие простыни и внутреннюю сторону его бедра. Эрик успевает вытащить член, прежде чем оставляет белые разводы на заднице и бедрах Т’Чаллы.  
  
— Дай мне пару минут, и можем повторить. — Эрик размашисто целует его в затылок. Т’Чалла удовлетворенно вздыхает, когда тот ложится рядом.  
  
— Слышал, что Амара похожа на меня, так ведь? — спрашивает Эрик, большим пальцем рисуя круги на коже Т’Чаллы.  
  
— Слишком, — со смешком соглашается король.  
  
— Всегда можно сделать еще одного, — дразнит его Эрик. — Может, следующий будет похож на тебя.  
  
— Да? — Т’Чалла в мгновение ока подминает Альфу под себя. Эрик с присвистом выдыхает, когда Т’Чалла снова опускается на его сверхчувствительный член.  
  
— Да… — стонет Эрик. — Но на этот раз я останусь здесь, котенок.  
  
Т’Чалла сжимает анус так, что у Эрика закатываются глаза от удовольствия.  
  
— Накия не обрадуется.  
  
— Нахуй Накию, я не подчиняюсь ее приказам.  
  
— Ты подчиняешься моим? — Т’Чалла опускается, вбирая член еще глубже. Бедра Эрика невольно подрагивают, но он упорно качает головой.  
  
— У тебя вся ночь, чтобы пересмотреть свои приоритеты, Эрик, — улыбается Т’Чалла.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Т’Чалла просыпается, Эрика в постели нет.  
  
Альфа оказывается на балконе. Он сидит в кресле вместе с Амарой, укрытой большим одеялом. Они оба крепко спят. Первые лучи солнца пробиваются сквозь облака. Т’Чалла садится рядом, и Эрик сразу же открывает глаза.  
  
— Эй, — улыбается Т’Чалла.  
  
— Ты был прав, — тихо говорит Эрик.  
  
— М?  
  
— Я бы выбрал тебя, — признается Эрик. — Это меня напугало, поэтому после первой миссии я не вернулся.  
  
Т’Чалла потрясенно молчит, а Эрик тихо смеется.  
  
— Ты просто копия отца, — говорит он, разглядывая Т’Чаллу.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Ты просто копишь себе весь этот гнев и злость, которые я выливаю на тебя… ты просто пизд… слишком ненормальный.  
  
— А что-то осталось от этого гнева? — осторожно спрашивает Т’Чалла.  
  
Эрик закатывает глаза.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь услышать, но я не буду отвечать.  
  
— Нет? — переспрашивает Т’Чалла, чувствуя приятное тепло внизу живота. Смело наклонившись, он целует Эрика в лоб. — А теперь?  
  
— Нет, но попытка неплохая, — фыркает Эрик.  
  
Т’Чалла целует его в переносицу.  
  
— А теперь?  
  
— Надо больше стараться, — ухмыляется Киллмонгер.  
  
— А сейчас? — шепчет Т’Чалла, касаясь губами губ Эрика. Поцелуй выходит чертовски сладким и томным, и когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, то видят, что Амара проснулась и недоуменно смотрит на них.  
  
— Поцелуй папочку, принцесса, — Эрик указывает к себе на щеку. Амара громко и слюняво чмокает его в указанное место. Он смеется и обнимает дочь. Не отводя взгляда от Т’Чаллы, Эрик что-то шепчет на ухо Амаре.  
  
Она хихикает и говорит:  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, папочка.  
  
Т’Чалла качает головой, когда Эрик без звука произносит «надо больше стараться».  
  
— Я уверен, что смогу убедить тебя поменять точку зрения, — смеется Т’Чалла, — точно так же, как смог сделать это вчера вечером.


End file.
